


Murky Heart

by pastel_x_tea



Category: Class of Cardinal Sin - Covey (Album)
Genre: (yeah sorry guys but what'd you expect), Animal Death, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Divergence - No Memory Loss (Class of Cardinal Sin), Definitely not canon compliant, During Canon, Fanon, Gen, Moral Ambiguity, Not Canon Compliant, Revenge, Sad with a Happy Ending, also i kind of rushed this to get it out in a timely manner, alternate title: The CCS Gang's First Murder, even though nobody reads these anyway dljksnfbh, not beta read we die like morbious, so proud of them, well for most of them it's their first murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_x_tea/pseuds/pastel_x_tea
Summary: The story of the Class of Cardinal Sin's short-lived class pet (and its fate at the hands of one Morbious "Moppin'" Morrison).(Based on the unused character creation ideas of the viewers of Covey's Feb. 19th TikTok livestream.)





	Murky Heart

Even being near the Wrath classroom never failed to send a chill down Jamie's spine.

Of the seven terrible classes the school offered, Wrath was the one he struggled with the most. Gluttony was painful, sure, and Lust was downright atrocious at times, but Wrath was completely unique in the ways it broke Jamie down.

(He frowned as he pondered the fact that Mrs. Zniderick would consider that a great compliment.)

However, on this particular evening, he thought it rather lucky that he had walked past Wrath on his way back to the dorms. He thought it lucky that no other students or staff had been walking the corridor at the same time, leaving it in perfect silence. And he thought is _extremely_ lucky that Mrs. Zniderick had already retired for the day.

Because it put him in the perfect position to meet Murk.

Jamie always had a soft spot in his heart for a hopeless charity case. It was a trait his parents had always lovingly encouraged, even if they pitied him in some of his more futile efforts. And never had Jamie stumbled upon a situation more hopeless than being a whimpering animal trapped in the classroom of a torturous madwoman.

The creature's whimper pierced Jamie's inherently good soul. As any student of Zniderick's knew, any living creature unfortunate enough to find itself in her clutches was either experiencing unimaginable pain or was going to very promptly. Secretly, in whispers in the dormitories, the class lamented the torture they were forced to inflict on the captive victims- torture they only inflicted out of fear it would be turned back on them should they refuse. So, of course, none of them had ever been able to do anything about it.

Until now, that is. Jamie's eyes darted around. No witnesses, perfect darkness... if he hurried, he'd make it out of the academic building before Shronky began his midnight rounds...

Jamie dug about in his pockets. He'd just gotten back from the library, maybe he still had-

A bent piece of wire stabbed his fingertips. Bingo.

Kneeling by the classroom door, he gently slipped the wire into the lock, jimmying the end upward to trigger the prongs of the lock. With each tiny _click_ of a prong being lifted, he silently thanked Envy class for his newly acquired skill... and hoped deeply that it was the only time he'd ever use anything he'd learned at the CCS.

With one more loud _pop_ , the lock finally gave way to Jamie's efforts. He stood, grasped the doorknob...

And held there for a moment.

This could be a trap. He knew that, and he should have known that earlier. He'd even surprised himself with how quickly he'd resorted to breaking and entering, not even pausing to think of the (incredibly probable) consequences. This school was filled to the brim with horrid mind games to fall victim too, and terrible punishments lurked around every corner for any student who dared to resist. If he were to be caught by Mrs. Zniderick- which there was always a non-zero chance he would be- the ramifications would be worse than he could ever imagine. Perhaps he could just leave things as they were. Perhaps, if he left the door unlocked, the right person would come along and follow through where he could not. Perhaps-

The animal within the room howled, its raspy voice tinged with fear.

Traps be damned.

Jamie yanked the knob and, for the first time, willingly set foot into the Wrath classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> (gonna delete this note later) next chapter coming uhhhhh tomorrow or sunday maybe? idk I'll try to get all of this written in fairly quick succession, or at least try to get to morbious quickly enough.


End file.
